Maurice LaMarche
|birthplace = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |family = Robin Eiseman (spouse) Jonathan LaMarche (son) |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Voice Actor Comedian |areas_active = Los Angeles Vancouver Toronto |active = 1980-present |status = Active }}Maurice LaMarche (born March 30, 1958) is a Canadian voice actor and former stand-up comedian. He is known for voicing the animated version of Egon Spengler in both The Real Ghostbusters and its follow-up Extreme Ghostbusters, The Brain in Animaniacs and its spin-off Pinky and the Brain, his Emmy-winning performances in Futurama, and impersonating Orson Welles in numerous series and films. Biography LaMarche was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, but his family moved to Timmins, Ontario soon after he was born. At the age of 19, LaMarche took his high school act to an open mic night in New York, performing to a reaction in which, as he describes, "they just totally ignored me." Three years later, at the age of 22, Maurice moved straight to Los Angeles to further his stand up career. This move, LaMarche says, would always be something he regretted doing instead of moving to New York. Over the next five years, LaMarche's career would gradually progress, playing comedy clubs over the U.S., with several appearances on The Merv Griffin Show and An Evening At The Improv, but in spite of such interest, LaMarche believed that, while his impersonations and stage presence were strong, he needed to develop funnier comedy material. During his standup career, LaMarche opened for such acts as Rodney Dangerfield, George Carlin, Howie Mandel, David Sanborn and Donna Summer, usually in the main showrooms of Las Vegas and Atlantic City. On March 9, 1987, LaMarche's father was shot to death by a lifelong friend in a Toronto hotel lobby, in front of dozens of witnesses. This sent LaMarche into depression and alcoholism for the next two years, effectively stalling his stand-up career. After sobering up in 1989, LaMarche embarked again into the world of standup comedy. As he was regaining lost momentum, his 18-year-old sister was killed in a car accident in September of 1990. At this point, though he remained sober, LaMarche decided he just could not do standup comedy anymore. LaMarche's entrance into the voiceover industry was in 1980 in Easter Fever and Take Me Up to the Ball Game, two Canadian films from Nelvana. LaMarche did not venture into voiceover acting again until years later as a side endeavor during his full-time standup comedy career. Maurice LaMarche began on Inspector Gadget, and landed his first major role in animation on The Real Ghostbusters as the voice of Egon Spengler. Afterwards, LaMarche became a regular mainstay of the voiceover industry, and was a prominent part of many of Warner Bros Television Animation's cartoon series. He was the voice of Dizzy Devil in Tiny Toon Adventures, various voices on Taz-Mania, and later landed perhaps his most recognized role in 1993 as The Brain on Animaniacs and later its spin-off show Pinky and the Brain. He also provided voices on shows such as Hey Arnold! as Big Bob Pataki, The Critic, Freakazoid!, and The Tick as well as reprising his role of Egon in Extreme Ghostbusters. He is also well known for his work on Futurama, where he voices Kif Kroker, Morbo, Lrr, Calculon, and many others. LaMarche has continued to work steadily in television, including guest roles on The Simpsons. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''The Naked Director'' (2019-present) - Furuya Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - Professor John Pailey (ep. 4), WHOOP Volcanalogist (ep. 4), Rasputin Zero (ep. 44) *''Shuriken School'' (2006-2007) - Daisuke Togakame, Kubo Utamaro, Zumichito, Naginata Anime Dubbing Anime Films *''Pom Poko'' (1994) - Narrator, Additional Voices *''Tekkonkinkreet'' (2007) - Fujimura External Links *Maurice LaMarche at the Internet Movie Database *Maurice LaMarche at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Toronto-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Disney Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles